janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive England/Sea Farm
Most of Hurricane takes place at Hive England's Sea Farm. Every Hive is required by Joint Hive Treaty to maintain a Sea Farm with a population of at least 14,000 people. The Sea Farm people live very different lives than the people at the hive. Admiral The Sea Farm Admiral is in charge. He and his deputy are the only ones imprinted with the truth about hives and telepaths, all other people at the Sea Farm believe that Nosies are real. Currently it is Tregereth who has been admiral for 25 years. Security There are no nosies or telepaths at the sea farm, the policing is done by a special group called Sea Farm Security. They use cameras and drones but have to struggle against the population's tendency to sabotage these. In difficult cases, they send their suspects to the Hive to be read by a nosy (or rather, one of the true telepaths, though only the Admiral is aware of that.) Life Style The Haven Is the mini Hive at the sea farm, it is built into a hill and the exposed areas have windows. All people living at the sea farm have an apartment on either the 2nd or 3rd level of the Hive but they only take shelter there when during bad storms, the rest of the time they live in one family houses in the various regions. The top or 1st level contains offices for the admiral and security and an airplane hangar as well as some storage. During Hurricane Amber's people figure out that the Haven will hold about 200,000 people. They also discover that there is a glass room called the Observatory on the beach exit on the lowest level. Teens Sea farm teens live at home with their parents and only go to the hive for about a month prior to lottery if they are going for imprint status. The sea farm people have a choice to be imprinted with a career or not to. Before that, they go through various apprenticeships to learn skills, some of which will require imprinting if they want to continue on in that field, but lottery does not guarantee that is where they will be assigned afterwards. During ''Hurricane'', Lucas runs a test lottery on Juniper, where she can go through Lotteries assessment and optimization stages and then decide if she wants to be imprinted with the work that lottery decides is best for her. With this new procedure it is hoped that more teens will choose to go through lottery. When Juniper agrees, the admiral decides to approve this new plan. Regions The Sea Farm has four areas. There is an electric train-like vehicle that connects them in a single direction, going round all of the regions and with a limited schedule. Harvest is the area with most of the agriculture - grains and vegetable crops - and also has a smithing centre. Tropics has the glasshouses, orchards and gardens as well as glassworks. High Fold has grazing land for most of the livestock (cattle, sheep, goats) and a veterinary centre. Harbour is the area around the fishing harbour with its sea wall and gates. References Category:Hive World